1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electric torches for supplying illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric torches are widely used for illuminating because of its small size and portability. A plurality of batteries housed in the enclosure of the portable electric torch are connected in series to form a DC power source for powering the lamp. However, because the batteries are connected in series, the length of the enclosure should be long enough to accommodate the batteries, which result in the electric torch being carried and used inconveniently.
A plurality of batteries connected in combination of serial and parallel connection may be also used by some electric torches. However, to achieve the batteries being connected in combination of serial and parallel connection, an external auxiliary enclosure must be designed, which may result in increment of the manufacturing cost and production management and storage being more complicated.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.